This submission from Baptist Cancer Institute Community Clinical Oncology Program (BCI-COOP) is a continuation application from a group of investigators and an institution that have just completed their second full year of operation under the NCI's CCOP program. In two short years, the BCI-CCOP has built a strong cadre of 53 investigators with an experienced data management staff. The program has been able to secure supplemental funding commitments from the Baptist Memorial Health Foundation of over 700,000 dollars for the next five-year funding period and has a demonstrated track record of meeting and exceeding NCI requirements. The initial accomplishments of the program include: 52 patients accrued to NCI clinical trials in the 01 Year; 66 patients accrued in the 02 Year; 25 patients accrued to cancer control and prevention trials in the 01 Year; 31 patients accrued in the 02 Year; 21 patients enrolled in the P-1 study in the twelve months this trial was open during the initial funding period; 25 percent of clinical research enrollees from minority populations; 19 percent of cancer control enrollees from minority populations. In addition, one BCI investigator serves as a multi-institutional Study Coordinator on a trial piloted at BCI for the RTOG, while another BCI investigator is Chairman of the GOG CCOP Committee. This type of involvement in our research bases reflects the significant commitment of investigators in both the science and accrual aspects of the CCOP program. Data collection audits for the program have been uniformly high, in one case prompting GOG to ask a BCI Research Nurse to join their Data Management Committee. In the five year term of this application, the BCI plans to expand clinical research accrual to 73 patients using a mixture of clinical trials from five research bases: CALGB, RTOG, NSABP, GOG and MD Anderson. With the advent of the P-2 trial, the BCI expects a significant increase in cancer control and prevention accrual to 60 patients and 60 credits.